nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Bragarödur
Ein Mann heißt Ägir oder Hler; er bewohnte das Eiland, das nun Hlesey heißt, und war sehr zauberkundig. Er unternahm eine Reise nach Asgard; und als die Asen von seiner Fahrt erfuhren, wurde er wohl empfangen, jedoch mit allerlei Sinnverblendungen. Und am Abend, als das Trinken beginnen sollte, ließ Odin Schwerter in die Halle tragen, die waren so glänzend, daß ein Schein davon ausging und es keiner andern Beleuchtung bedurfte, während man aß und trank. Da kamen die Asen zu ihrem Gelage und zwölf der Asen, die da zu Richtern bestellt waren, setzten sich auf ihre Hochsitze. Dies sind ihre Namen: Thor, Niörd, Freyr, Tyr, Heimdall, Bragi, Widar, Wali, Ullr, Hönir, Forseti, Loki. Desgleichen heißen die Asinnen: Frigg, Freyja, Gefion, Idun, Gerd, Sigyn, Fulla, Nanna. Ägir dauchte alles herrlich was er sah. Alle Wände waren mit schönen Schilden bedeckt, da war auch kräftiger Met und des Trankes genug. Als Ägirs Nachbar saß Bragi, und während sie tranken, tauschten sie Gespräche. Da sagte Bragi dem Ägir von manchen Geschichten, die sich vordem bei den Asen zugetragen. Er begann seine Erzählung damit, daß drei Asen auszogen, Odin, Loki und Hönir. Sie fuhren über Berge und öde Marken, wo es um ihre Kost übel bestellt war. Als sie aber in ein Tal herabkamen, sahen sie eine Herde Ochsen; da nahmen sie einen der Ochsen und wollten ihn sieden. Und als sie glaubten, daß er gesotten wäre, und den Sud aufdeckten, war er noch ungesotten. Und zum zweiten mal, als sie den Sud wieder aufdeckten, nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, fanden sie ihn noch ungesotten. Da sprachen sie unter sich, wovon das kommen möge. Da hörten sie oben in der Eiche über sich sprechen, daß der, welcher dort sitze, schuld sei, daß der Sud nicht zum Sieden komme. Als sie hinschauten, saß da ein Adler, der war nicht klein. Da sprach der Adler: "Wollt ihr gestatten, daß ich mich von dem Ochsen sättige, so soll der Sud sieden." Das sagten sie ihm zu: da ließ er sich vom Baum nieder, setzte sich zum Sud und nahm sogleich die zwei Lenden des Ochsen vorweg mit beiden Bugen. Da wurde Loki zornig, ergriff eine große Stange und stieß sie mit aller Macht dem Adler in den Leib. Der Adler wurde scheu von dem Stoße und flog empor: da haftete die Stange in des Adlers Rumpf; aber Lokis Hände an dem andern Ende. Der Adler flog so nah am Boden, daß Loki mit den Füßen Gestein, Wurzeln und Bäume streifte; die Arme aber, meinte er, würden ihm aus den Achseln reißen. Er schrie und bat den Adler flehentlich um Frieden; der aber sagte, Loki solle nimmer loskommen, er schwöre ihm denn, Idun mit ihren Äpfeln aus Asgard zu bringen. Das bewilligte Loki: da ward er los und kam zurück zu seinen Gefährten; und diesmal wurde von dieser Reise mehr nicht erzählt bis sie heimkamen. Zur verabredeten Zeit aber lockte Loki Idun aus Asgard in einen Wald, indem er vorgab, er habe da Äpfel gefunden, die sie Kleinode dünken würden; auch riet er ihr, ihre eigenen Äpfel mitzunehmen, um sie mit jenen vergleichen zu können. Da kam der Riese Thiassi in Adlershaut dahin, ergriff Idun und flog mit ihr fort gen Thrymheim, wo seine Heimstatt war. Die Asen aber befanden sich übel bei Iduns Verschwinden, sie wurden schnell grauhaarig und alt. Da hielten sie Versammlung und einer fragte den andern, was man zuletzt von Idun wisse. Das letzte, was man von ihr gesehen hatte, war, daß sie mit Loki aus Asgard gegangen war. Da wurde Loki ergriffen und zur Versammlung geführt, auch mit Tod oder Peinigung bedroht. Da erschrak er und versprach, er wolle nach Idun in Jötunheim suchen, wenn Freyja ihm ihr Falkengewand leihen wolle. Als er das erhielt, flog er nordwärts gen Jötunheim und kam eines Tags zu des Riesen Thiassi Behausung. Er war eben auf die See gerudert und Idun allein daheim. Da wandelte Loki sie in Nußgestalt, hielt sie in seinen Klauen und flog was er konnte. Als aber Thiassi heimkam und Idun vermißte, nahm er sein Adlerhemd und flog Loki nach mit Adlersschnelle. Als aber die Asen den Falken mit der Nuß fliegen sahen und den Adler hinter ihm drein, da gingen sie hinaus unter Asgard und nahmen eine Bürde Hobelspäne mit. Und als der Falke in die Burg flog und sich hinter der Burgmauer niederließ, warfen die Asen alsbald Feuer in die Späne. Der Adler vermochte sich nicht innezuhalten, als er den Falken aus dem Gesicht verlor: also schlug das Feuer ihm ins Gefieder, so daß er nicht weiterfliegen konnte. Da waren die Asen bei der Hand und töteten den Riesen Thiassi innerhalb des Gatters; allbekannt ist dieser Totschlag. Aber Skadi, des Riesen Thiassi Tochter, nahm Helm und Brünne und alles Hausgerät und fuhr gen Asgard, ihren Vater zu rächen. Da boten ihr die Asen Ersatz und Buße. Zum ersten sollte sie sich einen der Asen zum Gemahl wählen, aber ohne mehr als die Füße von denen zu sehen, unter welchen sie wähle. Da sah sie eines Mannes Füße vollkommen schön und rief: "Diesen kies ich. Baldur ist ohne Fehl." Aber es war Niördr von Noatun. Eine ihrer Vergleichsbedingungen war auch, daß die Asen es dahin bringen sollten, daß sie lachen müsse; sie glaubte, das würden sie nicht zuwege bringen. Da befestigte Loki eine Schnur an dem Bart einer Ziege und mit dem anderen Ende an seine Hoden, wodurch sie hin und her gezogen wurden und beide laut schrien vor Schmerz. Drauf ließ sich Loki in Skadis Schoß fallen. Sie lachte und somit war ihre Aussöhnung mit den Asen vollbracht. Es wird gesagt, daß Odin zur Buße noch Thiassis Augen nahm, sie an den Himmel warf und zwei Sterne daraus bildete. Da sprach Ägir: "Ein gewaltiger Mann dünkt mich Thiassi gewesen zu sein; aber welcher Abstammung war er?" Bragi antwortete: "Ölwaldi hieß sein Vater, und merkwürdig wird es dich bedünken, wenn ich dir von ihm erzähle. Er war sehr reich an Gold, und als er starb und seine Söhne das Erbe teilen sollten, da maßen sie bei der Teilung das Gold damit, daß ein jeder seinen Mund davon voll nehmen sollte und einer so oft als der andere. Einer dieser Söhne war Thiassi, der andere Idi, der dritte Gangr. Davon hat die Redensart ihren Ursprung, daß wir das Gold dieser Jötune Mundmaß nennen, und in Runen und in der Skaldensprache umschreiben wir es so, daß wir es dieser Joten Sprache oder Rede nennen." Da sprach Ägir: "Das dünkt mich in Runen wohl angewandt." Ferner sprach Ägir: "Woher hat die Kunst ihren Ursprung, die ihr Skaldenkunst nennt?" Bragi antwortete: "Der Anfang davon war, daß die Asen Unfrieden hatten mit dem Volk, das man Wanen nennt. Nun aber traten sie zusammen, Frieden zu schließen, und der kam nun so zustande, daß sie von beiden Seiten zu einem Gefäß gingen und ihren Speichel hineinspuckten. Als sie nun schieden, wollten die Asen dieses Friedenszeichen nicht untergehen lassen. Sie nahmen es und schufen einen Mann daraus, der Kwasir heißt. Der ist so weise, daß ihn niemand um ein Ding fragen mag, worauf er nicht Bescheid zu geben weiß. Er fuhr weit umher durch die Welt, die Menschen Weisheit zu lehren. Einst aber, da er zu den Zwergen Fialar und Galar kam, die ihn eingeladen hatten, riefen sie ihn zu einer Unterredung beiseite, und töteten ihn. Sein Blut ließen sie in zwei Gefäße und einen Kessel rinnen: der Kessel heißt Odhrörir; aber die Gefäße Son und Bodn. Sie mischten Honig in das Blut, woraus ein so kräftiger Met entstand, daß ein jeder, der davon trinkt, ein Dichter oder ein Weiser wird. Den Asen berichteten die Zwerge, Kwasir sei in der Fülle seiner Weisheit erstickt, denn keiner war klug genug, seine Weisheit all zu erfragen. Danach luden diese Zwerge den Riesen, der Gilling heißt, mit seinem Weibe zu sich, und baten den Gilling, mit ihnen auf die See zu rudern. Als sie aber eine Strecke vom Lande waren, ruderten die Zwerge nach den Klippen und stürzten das Schiff um. Gilling, der nicht schwimmen konnte, ertrank, worauf die Zwerge das Schiff wieder umkehrten und zurück ruderten. Sie sagten seinem Weibe von diesem Vorgang: da gehabte sie sich übel und weinte laut. Fialar fragte sie, ob es ihr Gemüt erleichtern würde, wenn sie nach der See hinaussähe, wo er umgekommen sei. Das wollte sie tun. Da sprach er mit seinem Bruder Galar, er solle hinaufsteigen über die Schwelle und, wenn sie hinausginge, einen Mühlstein auf ihren Kopf fallen lassen, weil er ihr Gejammer nicht ertragen könne. Und also tat er. Als der Riese Suttung, Gillings Brudersohn, dies erfuhr, zog er hin, ergriff die Zwerge, führte sie auf die See und setzte sie da auf eine Meeresklippe. Da baten sie Suttung, ihr Leben zu schonen, und boten ihm zur Sühne und Vaterbuße den köstlichen Met, und diese Sühne ward zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Suttung führte den Met mit sich nach Hause und verbarg ihn auf dem sogenannten Hnitberge; seine Tochter Gunnlöd setzte er zur Hüterin. Davon heißt die Skaldenkunst "Kwasirs Blut", oder der "Zwerge Trank", auch Odhrörirs-, oder Bodns- und Sons-Naß, und der "Zwerge Fährgeld" (weil ihnen dieser Met von der Klippe Erlösung und Heimkehr verschaffte), ferner "Suttungs Met" und "Hnitbergs Lauge". Da sprach Ägir: "Sonderbar dünkt mich der Gebrauch, die Dichtkunst mit diesen Namen zu nennen. Aber wie kamen die Asen an Suttungs Met?" Bragi antwortete: "Davon wird erzählt, daß Odin auszog und an einen Ort kam, wo neun Knechte Heu mähten. Er fragte sie, ob sie ihre Sensen gewetzt haben wollten. Das bejahten sie. Da zog er einen Wetzstein aus dem Gürtel und wetzte. Die Sicheln schienen ihnen jetzt viel besser zu schneiden: da feilschten sie um den Stein; er aber sprach, wer ihn kaufen wolle, solle geben, was billig sei. Sie sagten alle, das wollten sie; aber jeder bat, den Stein ihm zu verkaufen. Da warf er ihn hoch in die Luft, und da ihn alle fangen wollten, entzweiten sie sich so, daß sie einander mit den Sicheln die Hälse zerschnitten. Da suchte Odin Nachtherberge bei dem Riesen, der Baugi hieß, dem Bruder Suttungs. Baugi beklagte seine übeln Umstände und sagte, neun seiner Knechte hätten sich umgebracht; nun wisse er nicht, wo er Werkleute hernehmen solle. Da nannte sich Odin bei ihm Bölwerk und erbot sich, die Arbeit der neun Knechte Baugis zu übernehmen; zum Lohn verlangte er einen Trunk von Suttungs Met. Baugi sprach, er habe über den Met nicht zu gebieten, Suttung, sagte er, wolle ihn allein behalten; doch wolle er mit Bölwerk dahinfahren und versuchen, ob sie des Mets bekommen könnten. Bölwerk verrichtete den Sommer über Neunmännerarbeit für Baugi; im Winter aber begehrte er seinen Lohn. Da fuhren sie beide zu Suttung, und Baugi erzählte seinem Bruder, wie er den Bölwerk gedungen habe; aber Suttung verweigerte geradeheraus jeden Tropfen seines Mets. Da sagte Bölwerk zu Baugi, sie wollten eine List versuchen, ob sie an den Met kommen möchten, und Baugi wollte das geschehen lassen. Da zog Bölwerk einen Bohrer hervor, der Rati hieß, und sprach, Baugi sollte den Berg durchbohren, wenn der Bohrer scharf genug sei. Baugi tat das, sagte aber bald, der Berg sei durchgebohrt. Aber Bölwerk blies ins Bohrloch, da flogen die Splitter heraus, ihm entgegen. Daran erkannte er, daß Baugi mit Trug umgehe, und bat ihn, ganz durchzubohren. Baugi bohrte weiter und als Bölwerk zum andernmal hineinblies, flogen die Splitter einwärts. Da wandelte sich Bölwerk in einen Wurm und schloff in das Bohrloch. Baugi stach mit dem Bohrer nach ihm, verfehlte ihn aber. Da fuhr Bölwerk dahin, wo Gunnlöd war, und lag bei ihr drei Nächte, und sie erlaubte ihm drei Trünke von dem Met zu trinken. Und im ersten Trunk trank er den Odhrörir ganz aus, im andern leerte er den Bodn, im dritten den Son und hatte nun den Met alle. Da wandelte er sich in Adlersgestalt und flog eilends davon. Als aber Suttung den Adler fliegen sah, nahm er sein Adlerhemd und flog ihm nach. Und als die Asen Odin fliegen sahen, da setzten sie ihre Gefäße in den Hof. Und als Odin Asgard erreichte, spie er den Met in die Gefäße. Als aber Suttung ihm so nahe gekommen war, daß er ihn fast erreicht hätte, ließ er von hinten einen Teil des Metes fahren. Danach verlangt niemanden: habe sich das wer da wolle; wir nennen es der Dichterlinge Teil. Aber Suttungs Met gab Odin den Asen und denen, die da schaffen können. Darum nennen wir die Skaldenkunst "Odins Fang oder Fund", oder "Odins Trank und Gabe", und der "Asen Getränk". Kategorie:Snorra-Edda Kategorie:Eddalied